The Beginning of it All
by Emily Potter
Summary: Another L/J fic. With different twists! Enjoy it! Please review!!
1. The Beginning of It all

Disclaimer: Any character you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was September 1st and Lily, Emily, and Becca were rushing towards the bathroom to be the first to get ready. However, Petunia was already in there, waxing her eyebrows and doing whatever else she does in there. The three girls really didn't care.  
  
"Come on Petunia, we actually have somewhere to be!" shouted Emily. "Shove it Emily!" shrieked Petunia back, she couldn't stand any of Lily's freakish witch friends.  
  
"Mum, dad! Petunia won't get out of the bathroom!" yelled Lily. Petunia got out of the bathroom within a heartbeat.  
  
The three girls rushed in the bathroom together to do their hair, wash their face, brush their hair, all in preparation for the big day. See all three girls had been accepted into Hogwarts and they wanted to make sure they looked their best. They were all very excited, but nervous at the exact same time. After all, this was their first major trip away from all of their parents.  
  
"I wonder if there will be any cute guys," said Becca, "I hope so, otherwise, I'm going to a convent!" Emily and Lily both started laughing hysterically.  
  
At that exact same time over in London, James, Sirius, and Remus were all getting ready for their debut at Hogwarts as well.  
  
"Uhh Sirius, I think you have too much gel in your hair," said James.  
  
"Well Jamsie, it looks like you don't have enough!" retorted Sirius. The three boys laughed.  
  
"Come on boys, or you'll miss your train!" shouted Mrs. Potter from the bottom of the stairs. Within seconds the boys were downstairs and ready to leave, so they did.  
  
Car rides with Sirius were always fun, there was never a dull moment. Constantly, he would make fun of James or Remus for insignificant things while they'd get back at him with his secrets (such as sucking his thumb, and his "blankie"). So they were constantly bickering and joking with each other.  
  
Finally, they arrive at the train station, say their goodbyes and head to platform 9 ¾ .  
  
Becca, Lily, and Emily were sitting in a compartment all alone catching up on the latest gossip with their favorite celebrities and how they wear too much makeup. Suddenly, three boys, or blurs run by with a fourth behind and a little heavier looking. They came back again, but this time entered the girls' compartment.  
  
"Hi, mind if we stay in here to avoid someone?" said James, giving a dashing smile.  
  
"What a cheese ball," whispered Becca to Emily. Emily sniggered silently.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lily Evans, this is Emily Smith and Becca Johnson," said Lily introducing everyone.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Sirius, this is James, and that's Remus," said Sirius.  
  
"So, who were you running from?" asked Becca.  
  
"Some kid we don't even know," laughed Sirius. Just seconds after Sirius said that an unfamiliar face was pushed up against the door looking into the compartment.  
  
"Speak of the devil," muttered Remus, Emily heard him.  
  
The rest of the trip was spent sleeping or talking about how excited they were and what house they hoped to get in.  
  
Finally, they arrive at Hogwarts and take the boats to go to the Sorting Hat Celebration. They were all greeted by Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Follow me," she said cheerfully leading them into the Great Hall. Once they entered all eyes were on them. Quietly, they filed in and stood there waiting for their names to be announced.  
  
"Lily Evans," called Professor McGonagall. Lily quietly walked up and when she got ready to sit down she gave a quick look towards Emily and Becca, they both smiled.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the Sorting Hat, Lily felt relief. Soon after came Sirius, Becca, Emily, James, and Remus, all of whom were sorted into the Gryffindor house.  
  
"I say it's luck we're all in the same house," said Emily smiling.  
  
"You think everything's luck!" joked Becca.  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do no-."  
  
Lily then interrupted, "How about we go to our dorms and then we can argue about other stuff," she said winking at Becca and Emily.  
  
"Oh right," they said in unison.  
  
After they had unpacked the girls headed downstairs to the common room where they saw no other than Remus, James, and Sirius. James and Sirius were playing Wizard's Chess while Remus sat reading a book. James was losing horribly.  
  
"Mind if we join you?" asked Lily innocently?  
  
"Erm, yea sure," said James giving half a smile while trying to concentrate.  
  
Lily sat down next to James to try and understand the game of Chess, she didn't understand it that well, so he tried to explain it to her. Becca sat next to Sirius just to sit next to him, she had developed a little crush since she first laid eyes on him. Emily, was sitting with Remus talking about the book he was reading, which was no problem for him since he kinda thought she was cute.  
  
After James lost, Lily played him to see if she could understand all of what he said. She did and James lost again, this time though to a beginner.  
  
"I let you win," said James.  
  
"No you didn't, you lost," replied Lily.  
  
Of course there was always competition between those two, in every subject and in everything else. They couldn't help it, they always had to beat the other person. The rest of the Maruaders and Lily's friends noticed this too.  
  
One day it just went too far.  
  
Lily had woken up and wasn't feeling too good, in fact she felt horrible, and very moody.  
  
In Potions later that day James got the highest mark in class and beat Lily once again. He came up to get and began to rub it in her face. She wasn't in the mood and no longer could take it anymore, she just went ballistic!  
  
"JAMES!" she yelled, "I don't care if you beat me, I really don't why do you do that? I don't understand you James Potter. I hate you!" Lily rushed out of the room and ran straight to her room sobbing.  
  
"It was just supposed to be good fun," said James to himself, with a look of disbelief on his face.  
  
Review! No flames please! I plan on writing another chapter after I get 5 reviews! SO PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	2. Evil Glares and Hilarious Pranks

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Read the first chapter and it's right up on top.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~' Lily sat up in her dorm weeping quietly to herself. Emily and Becca crept up behind her quietly, not wanting to disturb her. She heard them anyways, and nearly jumped off of the bed.  
  
"What do you guys want," she said, wiping away the tears that were streaming down her face.  
  
"Aww, hun what's the matter?" said Emily while giving Lily a tight hug.  
  
"To be honest, I don't know, I'm just really emotional," she said, more calmly now.  
  
"Well, your 'emotions' got James thinking that you are mad at him. He's kind of distressed about the whole thing since you went ballistic on him," said Becca.  
  
"I did?! Oh my god, I've got to go apologize to him!" exclaimed Lily, just about to rush out of the door.  
  
"Hun, wait til dinner, that's like 15 minutes from now," said Emily, but in her mind she was ready to go see Remus. She kept that thought to herself though. See Emily, hadn't had a boyfriend before or a guy she actually liked, so this was a big step for her.  
  
"Hey let's go now!" said Becca excitedly, "I wanna go see Sirius!"  
  
"Look's like someone isn't afraid to tell the world who she likes," said Lily jokingly.  
  
"Whoa! Who said I liked him?" said Becca with a sly grin on her face.  
  
"Good Lord Becca, it's written all over your face, besides, you're only that obvious," said Emily.  
  
"Where's it written?" joked Becca while looking the mirror. All three of them laughed together, and headed down to the Great Hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~* Once the girls entered the Great Hall they could see James, Remus, and Sirius while Peter was standing off to the side a bit. They were all laughing as if they were about to pee their pants. They were all pointing off to the left. When the girls turned their heads they saw Snape, as a girl, high heels, boobs, butt, legs, and the rest of the package.  
  
"Oh my god!" laughed Becca, who was just about ready to hit the floor she was laughing so hard.  
  
Lily and Emily found this funny, but they also thought it was mean. They have senses of humor, but in a good way, not by humiliating people in front of the entire student body. They quickly left the Great Hall and headed back to the dorms.  
  
Becca quickly joined Sirius and the other Marauders. Giving each other high fives for the amazing prank they had just pulled.  
  
"Where's Lily and Emily?" asked James.  
  
"Uhh, I think they headed back up to the dorm after they saw the prank. They just don't appreciate pranks like we do," said Becca cheerfully. Sirius looked at her and gave her a smile, she was happy.  
  
James and Remus went quietly up to the girls' dorm room, just to make sure they wouldn't get caught. They peaked into the room to see Lily and Emily reading their school books and talking quietly about things James and Remus couldn't hear. So they opened the door a little more and crawled into the room, making sure that they were out of the girls' sight. The only thing they didn't know was that Lily and Emily saw them crawling and were hiding their face in their pillows they were laughing at the sight.  
  
"Ahem, we can see you," said Lily giving James a cold glare. Didn't seem to bother him, he actually was grinning widely.  
  
"Can we help you guys? We figured you came here for a reason, after all you were crawling on the floor," said Emily.  
  
"Erm, uh yes you could help us actually," lied Remus, "right James?"  
  
"Oh yea, um right, see we're having problems in," continued James.  
  
"Potions!" interrupted Remus, "We need help in Potions, we're both failing miserably!"  
  
"That's a load of crap and you know it!" shouted Emily, "You both are passing with high marks, now really tell us why you really came or we'll go call McGonagall!"  
  
"Remus, me old chap, was that a threat?" joked James.  
  
"Why yes my old boy, I believe it was," responded Remus.  
  
"PROFESSOR MCGONA-" started Lily, but before she could finish, James pulled out his wand.  
  
"Silencio!" he yelled. Both girls looked at him with evil glares. With the glare Lily was giving, he'd be dead, if only looks could kill. Emily gave an icy glare that gave James and Remus the chills.  
  
"Now, if you don't mind, we'd like to finish what we were saying," said Remus smiling happily at Emily and Lily. Both looked at each other quickly and began to read their books.  
  
"How rude!" said James in a high pitched voice, then leaving the room and slamming the door. Remus soon joined him and completely forgot about both girls being silent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Becca and Sirius made their way back to the Common Room looking like they'd been struck by lightning.  
  
"What in the hell happened to you two?" asked James jokingly.  
  
"Uhh, we had a prank go wrong," replied Becca.  
  
"That's a bunch of bull," said Remus, "it's only that obvious that you two were making out! If you're going to try and hide it, done mess with hair next time!" Remus and James began to laugh.  
  
Becca quickly ran up to the dorm room to see what Lily and Emily were up to. Within five minutes she ran back downstairs and punched James and Remus in the stomach.  
  
"OW! What was that for?" asked James while holding his stomach in pain.  
  
"Don't play stupid James, I'm much better at it than you are," quipped Becca, who was quite please with herself.  
  
"Oh, right, we forgot to undo the spell," thought Remus out loud. James and Remus ran back upstairs undid the spell. Soon after Lily and Emily ran downstairs with their pillows beating James and Remus upside the head repeatedly.  
  
Becca and Sirius just sat on the couch cuddled and fell asleep together on the couch. Finally, they weren't being interrogated for their "crime". 


	3. Unbelievable Surprises

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer- JKR owns all recognizable people and I own anyone who doesn't.  
  
The next morning Emily got up early to head down to the common room to see if anyone was down there, to her surprise there was.  
  
"BECCA?!?!?!" she yelled, waking up both Becca and Sirius who had fallen asleep with Sirius on top of Becca.  
  
"Uhh, yea Emily it's not what you think," said Becca groggily. Emily was already gone however.  
  
Up in the girls' dormitory Emily was telling Lily about it when Becca came in.  
  
"It's not what you think, Emily," said Becca coldly.  
  
"I know it's not, I heard you the first time," said Emily, "I just thought it was so cute!"  
  
"Righttttttttttt," said Becca, who wasn't one for all the mushy junk.  
  
Meanwhile, in the boys' dorms James and Remus were still fast asleep when Sirius walked in.  
  
He crept right next to James's bed and yelled, "JJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Causing James to nearly jump a good foot off of his bed.  
  
"You dumbass, it's the weekend, you know a time for something called SLEEP!" said James who then went back under his covers and tried falling back asleep.  
  
"Don't you want to hear about the amazing night I had with Becca?" asked Sirius sounding upset.  
  
James immediately sat up in bed and became really interested in what happened.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We fell asleep on the couch downstairs after you beaten upside the head several times by pillows," said Sirius smirking.  
  
"Liar."  
  
"No no Jamsie, it's the truth!"  
  
After all of the yelling and conversing Remus had gotten up and slipped out of the dorm with neither Sirius or James noticing. He went down to the common room to see what was going on. He found Emily sitting on a couch reading a thick book on Famous Female Witches.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Oh hi Remus," said Emily, blushing slightly.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?" he questioned.  
  
"Sure no problem," said Emily coolly, although she was screaming inside of her head.  
  
  
  
It was the week of Halloween and while in the Great Hall eating Dumbledore announced the Halloween ball which was happening on Friday. The Hall arose with lots of chatter and excitement.  
  
"Now, you all will be going to Hogsmeade to buy special occasion robes tomorrow morning, do not be late. We will be leaving promptly at 8:30 a.m."  
  
Over at the Gryffindor table Emily whispered to Lily, "This guy must not sleep." Lily sniggered softly.  
  
"However, the only way to attend the ball is if you have a date. This person can be in your house or not, in your year or not, it's all up to you," said Dumbledore who then sat down and dinner began.  
  
Of course the girls were talking excitedly about who they hoped would ask them to the ball and who they didn't want to ask them. However they didn't discuss who they really hoped would ask them.  
  
At the other end the guys were looking at possible dates, and girls they'd rather not go with.  
  
"Well I'll be honest," said Sirius. "I want to ask Becca, do you think she'll say yes?"  
  
"I don't know Siri, why don't you go ask her friends, that would probably help you out a lot more," said Remus sarcastically. For that Sirius punched him in the arm.  
  
"What about you James?"  
  
"Well, I don't know, so many girls can't keep their hands off of me," smirked James.  
  
"Oh god, not another ego trip," muttered Remus.  
  
"The only girl who I won't go with will be Lily Evans."  
  
At the exact same moment, "The only guy who I won't go with will be James Potter," said Lily.  
  
"Why not? He's hot, funny, a few personality glitches, but what else would you want?"  
  
"I don't know, just not him."  
  
Later that night the girls had decided to go and prank the boys, so at 3:30 that morning they slipped into the boys dorms rooms. After they were done the quickly left the room and had to hold in the laughter.  
  
The next morning James woke up and decided to get ready to go to Hogsmeade. He went into the bathroom, looked at himself in the mirror and screamed loudly enough to wake up Sirius and Remus. They too entered the bathroom and screamed. They soon figured it was the girls and ran up into their dorms.  
  
The girls however were still asleep, exhausted from pulling the prank. The boys thought of a prank on the spot, said the spell and left to figure out a counter spell to their curse.  
  
At least ten to fifteen minutes later screaming was coming from the girls dorms. The Marauders were the first to rush in and laugh at what they had done.  
  
"JAMES POTTER THIS ISN'T FUNNY AT ALL!!!!" shrieked Lily, who was covered in snakes that were on her bed.  
  
"Oh, but Lily, honey, it's so amusing," said James, "you better hurry we leave for Hogsmeade in 15 minutes." With that the boys left the room.  
  
Everyone got to Hogsmeade after figuring out the spell and finding spells to help them get ready. The guys couldn't help but laugh hysterically at the thought of what they had done.  
  
While at Hogsmeade Sirius had asked Becca to go with him and Remus was busy mustering up the courage to ask Emily to the ball. James and Lily however, were too busy cursing each other to really care. After all the cursing was done they both began to laugh hysterically at the sight of each other. James quickly grabbed Lily's hand and took beside a building.  
  
"Hey Lils," he said still laughing.  
  
"What James?"  
  
"Will you go to the Ball with me?"  
  
"I don't know James," said Lily uneasily, she quickly left to find her friends.  
  
"Emily, will you go to the ball with me?" asked Remus, while fidgeting with his fingers.  
  
"Yes, I'd love to Remus," said Emily while blushing and smiling.  
  
Later, while everyone was relaxing in the common room, James approached Lily.  
  
" Lils, my offer still stands."  
  
"I'm not sure right now James, I'll answer you in the morning," said Lily who quickly ran up into her dorm and began to cry. 


	4. A Question Answered, A Tragedy Endured

Chapter 4~ The Beginning of it all  
  
Disclaimer: Yadda Yadda, you know the drill..  
  
~ ~ ~ * * * Emily and Becca quickly left Remus' and Sirius' sides to find out what was wrong with their best friend. When the entered the dorm room Lily was on the bed crying into her pillow.  
  
"Lily, what's wrong chica?" asked Emily sadly.  
  
"Come on Lily, you can talk to us, you know that," said Becca soothingly.  
  
"The last time I was called Lils was by my mum the night she died," said Lily before breaking into large sobs again. Becca and Emily sat on her bed and began to hug her and run their hands up and down her back trying to soothe her.  
  
"Lily, your mum wouldn't want you to be upset by what you remember her by, why not be happy that you have the memory?" said Emily.  
  
"You're right, I'm so glad that I have you guys as friends," said Lily, tears still streaming down her face.  
  
Just then James entered to see what was going on. He was concerned that he was the reason why she was crying, did he push too hard? Did she not like him? Was it too ackward? All of these thoughts were running around in James Potter's head.  
  
"Can I come in?" he asked.  
  
Lily looked up and her face was come over with relief. She found it soothing that James had come in, even if they were at each other's throats half of the time.  
  
"Yea sure, come sit down."  
  
Emily and Becca left the room for the two to be alone to talk.  
  
"Lils, why did you start to cry, was it something I said, or did?"  
  
"It was something you said, it brought back an old memory I have of my mum," said Lily while trying to hold back tears. In a spur-of-the-moment type thing James sat next to Lily and began to hold her in his arms.  
  
"I'm so sorry Lils, can I still call you that?"  
  
"Yes, but only you," she said softly.  
  
They sat there for the next hour or so just talking and James holding her and wiping away her tears.  
  
"James, I accept your offer."  
  
"What offer? Oh, THAT offer, you sure you're up to it, because if you're not."  
  
"I wouldn't want to go with anyone else," she said giving a meek smile.  
  
With an act on impulse James said, "I love you Lily Evans," and kissed her on her forehead. Lily didn't respond, she had fallen asleep in his arms with her tear streaked face against his chest. James stayed there overnight making sure not to wake her and they slept like that.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * When James had woken the next morning he woke up to the face of Lily staring at him.  
  
"Good morning," she said quietly with a warm smile.  
  
"Morning," said James groggily, "did you sleep ok last night?"  
  
"The best sleep I've ever had."  
  
They quickly went down to the common room to see if anyone was up and what was going on. They soon came upon Remus, Sirius, and Becca, Emily was no where in sight.  
  
"Where's Emily?" asked Lily concerned for her friend.  
  
"Dumbledore summoned her to his office immediately and wouldn't share details in front of us," said Remus who was looking depressed.  
  
Emily entered the common room quietly and tried to get by the group without any one of them noticing, her attempt failed.  
  
"Emily, what's going on?" asked Becca. Emily could no longer take it she rushed upstairs to her dorm and slammed the door behind her.  
  
"Uh oh, I hope this isn't the same thing as last night," said Becca.  
  
Emily was looking through a photo album of her parents and her for her previous birthdays and pictures of her parents Wedding Day, Becca entered the room.  
  
"Em, what's wrong? Is everything ok?"  
  
"Everything's wrong Becca, and I'm not ok," said Emily who broke down into tears.  
  
"What is it Emily?"  
  
"M-my p-p-parents were murdered last night, by Lord Volde---," she couldn't even finish his name.  
  
"Oh my god Emily! I'm so sorry honey! Do you wanna talk about it?"  
  
"Not right now, I'd really just like to be alone."  
  
"Ok babe, just know that Lily and I are here when you are finally ready to talk about it," said Becca before shutting the door and heading back to the common room.  
  
As she descended from the stairs she was bombarded with various questions until they finally went silent.  
  
"Emily's parents were murdered last night," said Becca calmly, there was a long and depressing silence that followed.  
  
Lily got up, whispered something in Becca's ear and went up to see Emily.  
  
"Emily?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I heard about your parents, I know how you feel," said Lily comfortingly.  
  
"How in the hell would you know Lily?" said Emily in a pure burst of hate (A/N: Not directed at Lily but the situation.)  
  
"Because.." started Lily, "my parents were murdered by him too, only 5 years ago."  
  
"Oh, Lily I'm so sorry I didn't know I didn't mean to yell at you like that, forgive me?"  
  
"Emily, don't worry about it, I did the exact same thing, trust me though things will get better over time, that's a guarantee."  
  
Before leaving the room Lily asked, "Would it be alright if Remus came up, he seems quite worried, and just a random question, are you two dating?"  
  
"Yes to both questions," smiled Emily.  
  
Within seconds Remus came up and hugged Emily and had her lie against him.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"It's so hard, one minute they are there and the next they are not," she said while a single tear fell.  
  
Remus wiped it away softly and stroked her hair. He really loved this girl, although it was early in their relationship he wasn't ready to say it to her face. He held her tight and she just lied there in his arms until she fell asleep.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * A/N: Do you guys like? Please R/R!!!! I'm not going to continue writing if no one reviews! Please I'll review you too! 


	5. The Halloween Dance

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer- JKR, all recognizable characters, everyone else, is MINE!(  
  
A quick note: I was re-reading my story when I noticed that Lily's mom is dead, ya kinda forgot about that, so the story will just go on that Lily's mother is dead, but her father and sister are still alive. Sorry about forgetting that, it would have been important, so back to the story...  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ It was the night of the Halloween Dance, and all of the girls were in their dorm doing last minute preparations. Lily couldn't decide on how she wanted to wear her hair, and Becca was fussing about Emily putting make up on her.  
  
"Becca, stop moving! I'm just about ready to stick the mascara brush in your eye!" joked Emily.  
  
"How does this look?" asked Lily who had her hair in a french braid.  
  
"Ooh, I like that," said Emily warmly.  
  
"Me too," said Becca.  
  
"BECCA!"  
  
"Sorry, I wanted to see what her hair looked like."  
  
"It's fine I'm done anyways."  
  
The girls did several mirror checks and then headed down to meet up with the Marauders.  
  
Of course, since it only takes guys ten to fifteen minutes to get ready (probably less) they were already down in the common room. Once the girls were seen, everyone of their mouths dropped open.  
  
"What boys? Didn't think we could clean up this good?" joked Becca, with Lily and Emily laughing in the background.  
  
"We knew you ladies could clean up nicely but.. WOW," said a baffled James.  
  
"Ok hun now do a nice little turn for me," said Sirius in a girly voice to Becca.  
  
"You look very beautiful," said Remus to Emily while reaching for her hand, she began to blush.  
  
"So do you, but not beautiful, handsome," said Emily. She thought to herself 'oh my god, I suck'.  
  
"Why Ms. Evans you are looking lovelier than ever this evening," smiled James.  
  
"You don't look too shabby yourself Mr. Potter," said Lily before they linked arms.  
  
The Marauders and their dates were enjoying themselves at the dance. There weren't many fast songs, almost all were slow. The three couples were the center of attention, at least to the rest of the first years.  
  
James was dancing closely with Lily, close enough to smell her hair. He loved the smell of it, 'strawberries' he thought to himself.  
  
Just then a cold chill entered the room, giving several of the students goosebumps.  
  
"Is it cold in here or just me?" asked Emily.  
  
"It does seem colder all of a sudden. Would you like my cloak?" offered Remus, while putting it around her shoulders.  
  
Meanwhile, Lily and James were sitting at a table when Lily got a feeling that something was going to happen.  
  
"Something doesn't feel right," said Lily concerned.  
  
"I know what you mean, I feel the same way," replied James.  
  
Just then the doors of the Great Hall burst open and several cloaked figures entered.  
  
Becca saw them enter and attached herself to Sirius.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Sirius while trying to loosen Becca's grip. He soon saw where she was looking, his eyes grew large.  
  
All of the students were up against he walls leaving a large space in the center for the cloaked figures to enter.  
  
James walked quickly over to Remus and Sirius, he whispered something, and all three boys started walking towards the doors. Lily gabbed James's hand.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I've got an idea."  
  
"Don't do it James," said Lily pleadingly.  
  
"What do you want me to do Lils? Sit here and do nothing? I can't do that," said James firmly.  
  
"Just be careful ok? Promise me that."  
  
"I promise," said James. Lily, Emily, and Becca watched the three boys slip out of the doorway.  
  
The largest cloaked man finally began to speak, and a thick silence fell over the students.  
  
"Dumbledore, I believe we have some unfinished business," he hissed.  
  
"Yes Voldemort, but this isn't the time nor the place, there is the door, I'm sure you can see your way out," replied Dumbledore calmly.  
  
"Lily, he's the guy that killed my family and your mother?" asked Emily as hatred began to fill her.  
  
"Yes, Emily but don't go near him, he'll kill you at the drop of a hat," warned Lily, grabbing Emily's arm. Soon Becca came, and got in between them, holding both of them back.  
  
"Becca, let go!" said Lily and Emily in unison.  
  
"Sorry guys, but I can't afford to lose you two," said Becca.  
  
"I just want him to pay," said Emily sadly before crying silently. Lily soon followed.  
  
In the meantime, Voldemort began sorting the room with boys on one side and girls on the other. However, Becca, Lily, and Emily were not paying attention and Voldemort noticed. He quietly walked up to them.  
  
"Unless you are boys dressed as girls, I believe you are on the wrong side," he said coldly.  
  
The three girls looked up at him with fear, and two faces with tears.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked Emily.  
  
"Nothing," said Emily quickly while wiping away her tears.  
  
"Then why were you crying?"  
  
"Her boyfriend broke up with her," lied Lily.  
  
"Lily, I got this. It's none of your business, excuse me, I'm on the wrong side," she replied hotly, walking away from him. He quickly grabbed her arm, she winced with pain.  
  
"No one speaks to me that way and no one walks away from me and lives to tell the tale."  
  
"Is that why you killed our parents?" yelled Lily.  
  
"Hmm, you look like Rachel and Jakes daughter," he pointed at Emily, "and you look like Richard and Diana's daughter."  
  
"No, how do you figure that?" said Emily while looking at the ground, keeping her mind off of the pain.  
  
"You're lying, no one lies to me," he said hotly as he raised his wand, Emily closed her eyes and hoped for the best.  
  
Suddenly, Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand as James Potter and Co. yelled, "Expellerimus." (sp?)  
  
Voldemort looked to see the young boys with his wand in hand. He quickly grabbed Emily and Lily and pulled them in front of him, both girls shrieked in pain. Becca watched with horror and quickly joined Sirius, James, and Remus ready to help in anyway she could. Emily looked up and her eyes met Remus's. Lily glanced at James and then her eyes met Emily's who's eyes showed she was terrified.  
  
Before Voldemort knew it the entire student body surrounded him, their wands pointed right at him, ready for anything.  
  
Voldemort leaned in close to Emily and Lily and whispered, "We will meet again, and you two won't be so lucky next time." With that he disappeared, causing Emily and Lily to fall to the floor. Their friends surrounded them and helped the two girls to the hospital wing. 


	6. Christmas Time

A/N: I'm going to be skipping ahead in their years. There are so many things I want to happen, and I want them to happen now instead of like 30 chapters down the road.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Becca and Emily.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Lily and Emily left the Hospital Wing that night good as new, except the threat Voldemort left them kept replaying in their minds. They kept this to themselves, and acted like nothing had happened.  
  
Classes went back to normal, and Lily and James were once again competing for the highest marks. She beat him in Charms, he beat her in Transfiguration.  
  
One day James approached Lily after Transfiguration.  
  
"Hey can we talk?" asked James.  
  
"Isn't that what we are doing?" she joked, she noticed he wasn't in the mood. "Yea sure what about?"  
  
"Meet me in the common room at midnight."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Midnight came and Lily crept out of her room and headed down to the common room. She saw James' figure and she sat down beside him.  
  
"Am I late?"  
  
"No, I just had trouble sleeping."  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well, I need help in Charms, and I'm failing miserably," he lied.  
  
"You're a horrible liar, you've got the second highest marks," replied Lily.  
  
"Ok fine, you got me. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Well, I feel that I can talk to you easier than I can with anyone else when it comes to certain things," started James.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I was wondering that if I confide in you that you won't tell anyone else?"  
  
"Of course I wouldn't tell anyone. You can trust me James." Lily thought to herself, 'wow, this is kind of strange.'  
  
The two talked for a little while longer before departing and heading back up to their separate dorms. Lily then woke up Emily and Becca to tell them what had happened.  
  
"It sounds like Potter likes you," said Emily after Lily had finished.  
  
"Yea, Captain Obvious has a crush on yooooooooouuuuuuu!" joked Becca, receiving a friendly punch in the arm from Lily.  
  
"Ow Lily!"  
  
"Shh, don't be so loud."  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Shut up," said Emily who then gave Lily a pillow to the face.  
  
"Oh you so did NOT just do that!" exclaimed Lily, who armed herself with her own pillow, ready for action.  
  
"Lily, she did, and she just declared a..PILLOW FIGHT!" yelled Becca, before hitting Emily upside the head.  
  
Just five minutes into the pillow fight the Maruaders entered with tired looks on their faces. They soon sat down on Lily's bed as the three girls were knocking one another senseless. Finally, they stopped and collapsed on the floor with laughter, unaware of the boys who were watching. After the laughter was over, the girls heard more laughter, coming from the boys. They laughed even harder at how the girls looked. All three girls looked as though they had been to hell and back; hair messed up and feathers all over them.  
  
"Picture opportunity!" yelled Sirius before snapping a quick photo.  
  
"NOOOO!" screamed the three girls before they charged toward the boys. Sirius quickly ran out of their dorm and into his own, locking the door behind him. Not soon enough though, because Becca slipped in right before he slammed the door.  
  
"You were not supposed to be in here," he said nervously.  
  
"And you weren't supposed to take a picture," retorted Becca. Suddenly Sirius and her were involved in a wrestling match, Sirius was winning. He pushed her into a closet and locked the door.  
  
"SIRIUS! Let me out!" she yelled, "Ok, you now have a death wish!"  
  
"I wish things were different," said Sirius in a teary voice, before heading back to see how James and Remus were doing. They weren't doing horrible, James had Lily pinned and Remus was almost being beaten by Emily, so Sirius decided to help Remus.  
  
"Hey, no fair!" shrieked Emily as she was tackled to the ground by Sirius, who pinned her.  
  
"Remus, tickle her! Get her to tell you something keep and juicy!"  
  
"NO!" said Emily before erupting with laughter.  
  
Before Sirius knew what had hit him, Becca plowed him over.  
  
"What?" said Sirius who did a double take and had a puzzled look on his face.  
  
James pulled Lily out of her dorm, Sirius soon got Becca out of the dorm too. Remus and Emily were the only ones left.  
  
Remus went to the door and locked it. Emily soon rushed the door in an attempt to unlock it but failed miserably. Remus tackled her to the floor.  
  
"Remus, get off," said Emily while squirming to loosen his grip.  
  
"Not until you tell me something deep and juicy."  
  
"You know everything about me."  
  
"Fine," said Remus, and got off.  
  
"Apparently you don't know everything, I lie sometimes," laughed Emily.  
  
Just afterwards Emily ran to the door, unlocked it and ran out, Remus came soon after.  
  
Down in the common room Lily, Sirius, James, and Becca were sitting on a couch looking up at Professor McGonagall. Emily came loudly followed by Remus, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the Professor. Remus then crashed right into Emily, knocking her to the ground. However, Professor McGonagall didn't find it as amusing as Becca, James, Lily, and Sirius did.  
  
"Miss Smith, Mr. Lupin, what are you doing up?"  
  
"Same reason everyone on that couch is, Professor," replied Remus.  
  
"Then you shall receive the same amount of detentions as the rest; 2 weeks, the Janitor will instruct you on what do to."  
  
After McGonagall left, the group split up and went up to bed.  
  
Classes went on as usual, with nothing special happening only the occasional hex on Snape and Malfoy, but other than that nothing.  
  
Christmas was approaching fast.  
  
"So, what are everyone's plans for Christmas?" asked Lily.  
  
"I've got to stay here," said Emily gloomily.  
  
"My mum wants me to come home," said Sirius.  
  
"I'm going home also," said Becca.  
  
"So am I," said James.  
  
"I'm not, I'm staying here," said Remus.  
  
"Yay! Now I won't be all by myself!" said Emily, she then went over and hugged Remus.  
  
"Oh yea, before I forget, everyone is invited to my house for a party the day after Christmas," said James, "and Emily and Remus, if you'd like you can stay at my house."  
  
"Really? Thank you so much James!" said Emily.  
  
"Yea thanks James," said Remus.  
  
"No no no, Emily will come to my house, I can leave her with you guys all by herself, that's cruel and unusual punishment," joked Lily.  
  
"Ok well it looks like I'm going to Lily's," laughed Emily. 


	7. Christmas at Lily's and James's

I've skipped ahead a couple of years. They are now in their fourth year. I can stand 1-3 year because they're so immature and I like having romance and you can't have romance in a story when they're 11 because people get mad and yadda yadda.  
  
It has become a tradition that Emily goes over to Lily's for the Holiday Break, and then they all go to James' house the day after Christmas!  
  
On with the story..  
  
Lily and Emily were having a wonderful time at Lily's besides her older and bratty sister Petunia.  
  
"Oh joy, the freaks have joined us for breakfast," muttered Petunia.  
  
"I'm glad to have the honor of being in the presence of someone who is so cheery," said Emily sarcastically. Petunia shot her a look.  
  
"Do you not get it? That name doesn't bother Emily or myself, grow up and get a life," spat Lily.  
  
"Lily's right you know," piped Emily. Petunia quickly left them and went up to her room.  
  
"Why does she hate us so much?" asked Emily before biting into her bagel.  
  
"Only because we're different," replied Lily.  
  
Just then a black owl flew in with a note attached. Lily read it and her eyes widened.  
  
"What is it Lily?" worried Emily.  
  
"Read this." Lily passed Emily the letter it read:  
  
ILily & Emily,  
  
I just thought I'd remind you about that comment I said at the ball. I wouldn't be alone if I were you two, something awful might happen.  
  
Voldemort/I  
  
"Should we tell anyone Lily?"  
  
"I think we should head over to the Potters, but first let's owl them to make sure. Plus I'll send Mr. Potters so that he understands our circumstances."  
  
The girls sent the owl immediately. Shortly after dinner, they received their response.  
  
IEmily and Lily,  
  
Of course you can come over. I'll arrive at eight tonight to put you up and bring you back to our house. I'll see you then.  
  
Mr. Potter/I  
  
The girls packed their trunks quickly and were ready before 8. Finally Mr. Potter arrived. Lily gave her a dad a quick kiss before leaving and soon they were off to the Potters.  
  
They arrived at 11 o'clock that night. Mrs. Potter showed them their rooms. Soon both girls were fast asleep.  
  
|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|  
  
Emily was the first to wake up. She awoke to a pair of hazel eyes looking at her. She screamed before she realized it was Remus.  
  
"Dear God Remus, how about you don't give me a heart attack."  
  
"Deal, as long as you don't cause me to go deaf."  
  
"Deal," said Emily, "is Lily up?"  
  
"I dunno, James is in there right now."  
  
"Let me guess, doing the exact same thing you were?"  
  
"Haha, yeah."  
  
Soon Emily and Remus heard a scream. "Lily" they both thought in unison. They then saw James running out of her room, she was close behind him yelling.  
  
"JAMES POTTER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
  
"Morning Lily," said Emily, trying to hide her laughter.  
  
"Hey Lily," said Remus with a grin.  
  
"Good morning you two, excuse me, I have a Potter boy to smother," said Lily before leaving in the direction James went.  
  
"I hope this isn't how you wake us up every morning," smiled Emily.  
  
"Nope, we've got different things we could do," replied Remus.  
  
"Oh that's great," said Emily sarcastically.  
  
Then the two went to see how Lily and James were doing. Lily was smother James with a pillow. She was sitting on top of him pressing the pillow hard into his face.  
  
"Promise me you'll never do that again?" she questioned.  
  
"Yes," said James in a muffled voice. Lily let off.  
  
James then sat up, grabbed Lily by the waist and threw her over his back, and began to carry her around the room.  
  
"James put me down!"  
  
"Not going to happen."  
  
"Emily, a little help here please?"  
  
"I'm coming Lily."  
  
Emily began to approach James but Remus quickly tackled her to the ground and had her pinned unable to move due to him weightlifting over the summer.  
  
Sirius and Becca entered and began to laugh at the sight.  
  
"Oy! Becca! Get your arse over here and help me!" yelled Lily.  
  
"Do I have to?" whined Becca sarcastically.  
  
"If you want to sleep peacefully without worrying about what might happen while you're sleeping," warned Emily from underneath Remus.  
  
"Geez Remy old buddy, I didn't know you liked it on top," smirked Sirius.  
  
"Sod off Padfoot," was his only reply before Emily wrestled out of his grip and over to where Becca and Sirius were standing. Lily was soon to follow.  
  
"Gee Becca, don't hurt yourself."  
  
"I won't" she smirked.  
  
"Well, as long as your ok!" said Lily before slapping Becca upside her head.  
  
"Ow, thanks Lily!" Becca said while rubbing her head.  
  
"So James, got anything planned for today?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Of course! I was thinking."  
  
"Quidditch," finished Lily.  
  
"Exactly! You read my mind! Who wants to play?" asked James.  
  
Everyone wanted to play, minus Lily.  
  
"Come on Lils, it'll be fun give it a try! It's going to be my first time too," lied Becca.  
  
"Becca, you're a horrible liar," stated Emily.  
  
"Yea, come on Lily, we'll take it easy on you," laughed Sirius.  
  
"Ok, fine, but only if your easy."  
  
A heavy rain started to fall on James' Pitch.  
  
"Everyone ready to play?" asked James excitedly. He usually became a little boy again when it game to the game of Quidditch.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," mumbled Lily under her breath.  
  
"It's not that bad Lily, quit being such a sad sack," said Emily with a smile.  
  
"Ok, guys against girls," stated Sirius.  
  
The six separated into their teams.  
  
"Ok, I'll be beater, Lily, you'll be seeker, and Emily you be chaser," said Becca as she assigned their positions.  
  
"Sounds good Becca, Lils, you ready?" questioned Becca.  
  
"I guess, what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Have you not watched the house games? All you have to do is catch the golden snitch, you know, the tiny gold ball with wings," replied Becca.  
  
The two teams then met in the center of the pitch.  
  
"You guys ready to lose?" mocked Remus.  
  
"First off, if you haven't noticed we're girls, secondly, you're going down," warned Emily.  
  
(A/N: Ok the description of the game totally sucks only because I don't necessarily know what to say and whatever, so excuse the lameness!()  
  
It was a good Quidditch match. Lily kept busy by looking for the snitch. Remus always near by since he was seeker for the boys team. James and Becca were constantly trying to hit Emily or Sirius. The girls were wining by two goals. Soon Lily spotted the snitch, but not as fast as Remus had. Remus zoomed by her and caught the snitch. The boys had won.  
  
Soon, everyone was back on the ground. The boys were celebrating their victory.  
  
"Ok, so you won. We will kill you guys in football (European Soccer)," spat Emily.  
  
"Fine, let's go same teams."  
  
Emily grabbed a soccer ball.  
  
The game began. Since it was still raining it was hard to stay on your feet instead of falling into huge puddles of mud. Lily was much better at soccer, since she was muggle she knew a lot about the sport and had played for a couple years. Emily only knew about the sport because she was about in muggle London and entered a stadium to watch Manchester United game.  
  
Lily and Emily were on the attack and were constantly slide-tackling Remus and James. Becca was making some amazing saves. Sadly, Sirius couldn't stop the ball if his life depended on it. Soon the game ended, the girls had won, but almost everyone was covered in thick bunches of good England mud.  
  
"Gosh Emily, you don't have to go to a spa to get a mud mask or bath, just come out here!" laughed Lily. The group soon joined her.  
  
"Thanks Lily, I feel the love. That hurt me right here," said Emily pointing to her knee laughing. She picked up a pile of mud, ran towards Becca and smothered it over her face.  
  
"THAT, was for earlier, and there's still more to come!" smirked Emily.  
  
Becca couldn't resist retaliation, so she grabbed some mud herself and began to chase after Emily. Emily out ran her however, but slipped on the mud and landed on her butt. Becca ran by, but not before putting mud all over Emily's hair and face.  
  
"Thank you Becca, now it's just going to get worse for you," grinned Emily.  
  
"It's not a problem, I'll be sure to keep my guard up," smiled Becca. "Can we go inside now? I'm getting really cold," whined Lily.  
  
"Sure, everybody but Emily."  
  
"Thanks James. You guys go ahead inside I want to sit out here for a while, the weather's clearing up," said Emily while heading towards James' dock.  
  
Everyone else headed inside except for Remus.  
  
|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!  
  
The girls ran quickly up to take showers and change into warmer clothes. After they finished they joined James and Sirius downstairs.  
  
"Goodness, Remus and Emily have been out there for a while, should we see what's going on?" questioned Becca.  
  
"No, maybe Emily just needs some alone time. Maybe Remus wants to be there if she wanted to talk," replied Lily.  
  
"So sentimental Lily, however, what if their snogging like there's no tomorrow?!" shrieked Sirius.  
  
"Oh, I feel a blackmail coming on, I'll go and get my camera, who knows what they're doing," said James excitedly.  
  
!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!||!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!  
  
Meanwhile, Emily and Remus sat there in silence starring out at the lake. Finally, Emily broke the silence.  
  
"Why did you stay out here with me?"  
  
"I wanted to be here for you in case you wanted to talk about what you're thinking about."  
  
"It's simple; I miss my family so much. It's so hard to go a day without thinking about them and then blaming myself for their demise. I can never talk to my mum about boys again, my dad won't walk me down the aisle, it's depressing."  
  
"They're always with you, you know. So are your friends if you ever need to dump everything."  
  
"Remus, thanks for listening, it means a lot." Emily rested her head on his shoulder, and he placed his arm around her.  
  
!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!||!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!  
  
Sirius, Lily, Becca, and James watched from behind a bush, with James clicking his camera like a photographer.  
  
"Aww," said Lily.  
  
"Pay up Sirius, they're not snogging," grinned James.  
  
"Damn you James," said Sirius while handing James 10 galleons.  
  
!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|  
  
"Emily?"  
  
"Yes Remus?"  
  
"I have a er. question to ask you. Would you ah, er. be my girlfriend?" he asked shyly.  
  
"If it's what I think you said, then yes," she got off his shoulder and looked at him straight into his eyes, with a piercing stare. Remus stared just as hard before grinning one of the biggest grins Emily had ever seen.  
  
"Well someone certainly is happy," laughed Emily. Remus soon pressed his lips up against hers and they began a nice little snogging session.  
  
!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|  
  
James was going insane with his camera.  
  
"James, five my back my money! They were so snogging!" yelled Sirius.  
  
"Nice going Sirius, they heard and are looking this way, hurry get back to the house!" said Becca.  
  
The group quickly got to the house and tried to act natural but it didn't work.  
  
Emily and Remus walked in the house, hand in hand, sopping wet. They headed up to their rooms to shower. The boys followed Remus while the girls followed Emily. 


End file.
